


Unsinkable [podfic]

by terra_incognita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, Updates Mondays and Fridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_incognita/pseuds/terra_incognita
Summary: Victor is a wealthy heir with a lonely soul. Yuuri is a poor dancer with a tender heart. The deck of the Titanic might be a very romantic place to meet your one true love, but it's not exactly a fortuitous one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsinkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402656) by [terra_incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_incognita/pseuds/terra_incognita). 



> This is a new venture for me. I don't often see my professional and recreational lives mixing, but I was messing around in my studio and decided to do some design practice. Which turned into this. So I imagine I'll be updating this podfic concurrently with Unsinkable.
> 
> Please note that I'm not looking for concrit on this piece, though comments are more than welcome. I narrate audiobooks professionally, so I get plenty of constructive feedback from my clients. 
> 
> That said, enjoy! Or don't. I'm not the boss of you.

**Find Unsinkable [podfic] on[audiomack](https://www.audiomack.com/album/terra-incognita/unsinkable).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart**  
>  **Chapter 1:**  
> [The Precipice](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/159817466394/ok-peeps-listen-up-this-is-like-the-first-piece) by [leapinglisa](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
> [What If You Slip?](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/160005232479/i-cant-just-leave-you-here-its-freezing-out) by [leapinglisa](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 9:**  
> [The Kiss](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/post/159682426424/illustration-for-sweetdreamshillary-s-titanic) by [stardustinjune](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 10:**  
> [It Burned](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/post/160553493034/finally-painted-that-one-sketch-from) by [stardustinjune](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 11:**  
> [The Nikiforov Diamond](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/160433409819/heeey-do-you-like-yuri-on-ice-do-you-like-aus) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com)  
>  **Chapter 17:**  
> [Rushing Water](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/160693668692/more-artwork-for-the-lovely-terraincognitas-fic) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 19:**  
> [Lifeboat](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/161194593269/the-second-to-the-last-piece-of-art-i-did-for) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Epilogue:**  
> [Too Beautiful](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/161194655154/and-the-final-piece-of-artwork-which-is-more-of-a) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fanart**  
>  **Chapter 1:**  
> [The Precipice](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/159817466394/ok-peeps-listen-up-this-is-like-the-first-piece) by [leapinglisa](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
> [What If You Slip?](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/160005232479/i-cant-just-leave-you-here-its-freezing-out) by [leapinglisa](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 9:**  
> [The Kiss](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/post/159682426424/illustration-for-sweetdreamshillary-s-titanic) by [stardustinjune](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 10:**  
> [It Burned](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/post/160553493034/finally-painted-that-one-sketch-from) by [stardustinjune](http://stardustinjune.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 11:**  
> [The Nikiforov Diamond](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/160433409819/heeey-do-you-like-yuri-on-ice-do-you-like-aus) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com)  
>  **Chapter 17:**  
> [Rushing Water](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/160693668692/more-artwork-for-the-lovely-terraincognitas-fic) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Chapter 19:**  
> [Lifeboat](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/161194593269/the-second-to-the-last-piece-of-art-i-did-for) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Epilogue:**  
> [Too Beautiful](http://leapinglisa.tumblr.com/post/161194655154/and-the-final-piece-of-artwork-which-is-more-of-a) by [leapinglisa](leapinglisa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
